World of Mianite
by ZZefyre
Summary: Two boys wake up to find themselves in a strange land. Gods rule over this land, watching over everything single thing that happens. The boys must decide which side to join as they begin to uncover the secrets of the land. Soon, strange new people start appearing, much like the boys did in the beginning. The tension starts to build, war will be waged. Nothing will ever be the same.
1. The Beginning

I woke up, opening my eyes a crack to avoid being blinded by the overhead sun. I could feel the heat on my skin, making me more drowsy by the minute. Maybe I could sleep just a bit more...

"Hey, wake up!"

I felt a pair of hands roughly shaking me. I shrugged them off and clamped my eyes shut even tighter, but the hands kept shaking.

"What is it?" I mumbled, yawning with my eyes still closed.

"Dude, wake up!" The voice said again, this time sounding more urgent.

I opened my eyes again, this time not greeted by light but rather a person whose face was slightly too close to mine.

That wasn't the thing that disturbed me though.

It was the fact the the face was completely square.

I jumped back, pushing him off me in the process. I scurried backwards, still on the ground and was abruptly surprised as the ground simply disappeared beneath my hands, slamming my back onto the ground and leaving half of me dangling off a cliff.

The cliff may have only been a metre high, but that was besides the point.

I sat back up with a bit of difficulty and set my sights back on the person that had sprawled back onto the grass. It wasn't just his face that was square, his whole body was blocky and rectangular.

"What the..." I muttered to myself. Maybe I had finally gone crazy.

He recovered and stood up, brushing the grass off that clung to his suit. It was a boy, probably the same age as me, with brown hair that was mostly covered by a zombie beanie.

We stared at each other for a few moments before I broke the contact and actually paid attention to my surroundings.

We were on a peninsula surrounded by sparkling blue ocean on one side and land on the other. The ocean curved around, giving the impression that we were on a massive island, though it was impossible to tell from here. The plains stretched out into the horizon, odd looking trees dotted the surface here and there. In the distance stood massive hills overlooking the ocean, blotting out a percentage of the sky.

It was quite beautiful, but not unlike the person that stood in front of me, everything was completely blocky. Now that I looked at it, even the sun was square. It was also setting.

The zombie beanie boy approached me again, offering out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up, pointing to some sheep that stood on the plains.

"You go kill them, I'll get the wood. Don't do that and we'll be in big trouble."

"How do I kill them?"

"You punch them you idiot. Now go, quick."

He shoved me in the general direction as he took off towards the nearest tree. I ran to the sheep, punching them as he had instructed. I was surprised to find that they dropped blocks of wool when they were killed, as well as shiny orbs that seemed to gravitate towards me. I didn't think they would hurt me, so I just watched them, transfixed as they were absorbed into my body just like that.

I finished off the last sheep and headed back towards the boy, still extremely confused about what was going on. I decided not to ask anything just yet. He motioned for me to hand over the wool, so I passed them to him and watched as he managed to make two beds using a strange table. He placed them down and got into one. I gazed back over at the sun, it was almost completely below the horizon. I turned to see the moon, white against the ever growing darkness of the sky. I got into the other bed, pulling the red covers around me. I was instantly drowsy, all the questions were pushed to the back of my mind as I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, ZZefyre here and welcome to my newest story! If you haven't already figured out or don't know, it is about Mianite, a world created by TheSyndicateProject (Tom) and II_JERiiCHOii_IIJerichoAFK (Tucker) on YouTube. Full credit goes to them for making it, but some aspects of this story will be my own as I am not following the events of the series completely, rather adding bits and pieces of real stuff as well as fictitious events. I actually found out about this through CaptainSparklez, cause he is awesome. **

**Some of you guys might know my other story, Parallel Universe. I do realise I haven't updated for a very long while, but my steam's just completely run out and I need a break to get back on my feet and brainstorm some new ideas. Also, I've been doing Camp NaNoWriMo which was probably a very bad idea. If you don't know what that is, look it up.**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story. I know this first chapter wasnt amazing, but it will get better as always :D**

**Have a great day!**

**~ZZefyre**


	2. Understanding? Not One Bit

"So, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Absolutely none whatsoever. Except everything is made out of cubes."

"You don't remember anything."

"Nothing more than you do my friend. I know my name is Tom, I know how to speak, I know what things are, that's about it. I don't remember anything about my life before this, or if I even did have a life before this."

I looked at him, my head tilted slightly to the side. "But we must of, otherwise we wouldn't know anything at all. Besides, we're not kids, we can't of just been born. How would we have been born? There's no one else here!"

"We don't know that, there could be other people somewhere. Anything's possible really, just look around, the world's made of freakin cubes! How can you honestly say that's not normal?"

I threw my hands up in the air. "I don't know, maybe it is normal for all we know. I'm confused. This is hurting my brain." I promptly sat back down on my bed as the beanie boy, well, Tom, as he said he was called, stared down at me with an indifferent and almost pained expression.

"All I'm saying is that I know nothing more than you."

I thought back to last night and something popped up inside my head. "But you knew how to make the beds, I didn't know that."

He clearly wasn't expecting me to bring that up. "I don't know how I did that. It just kind of felt... Natural?"

I looked at him, my eyebrow slightly raised. I wasn't convinced. "I don't know. What do we even do?"

He looked thoughtful, pausing for a second as he considered what I had just said. "Well, we make a house or shelter or somewhere to hide, then we just figure it out as we go along, go with the flow. I don't know what else we would do."

"So we basically just punch wood all day long?"

"I guess so."

"Sounds like a great life. I'll go start then."

"Meet you back here before sunset?"

"Yeah." With that I walked away, heading in the direction of the nearest tree. I was still utterly confused, but I was convinced that my brain would explode if I thought about it too much.

I had a good amount of wood and the sun was just starting to set, so I made my way back to our little base. I had ventured further than I realised and it was getting dark quickly. I ran back the short distance, out of breath by the time I got there. Tom looked at me expectantly from his bed, so I got in mine without a word, the sleep overtaking me almost instantly.

It was the next morning, but I felt different to how I felt the previous mornings. I felt... Hungry. I hadn't thought about food at all, which made me realise there were probably many more vital things I was missing. Did we need to drink too? I didn't think so.

Tom had started building a shelter, converting the raw wood into planks and laying them down. It was interesting, because the blocks seemed to defy all laws of gravity. I was amazed at first, but even over the last day I had grown accustomed to the strangeness of the flying cubes. I almost forgot what I was going to talk to Tom about.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

He looked at me strangely for a moment, then his expression changed. "Wow, I actually am. Is that a thing?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Apparently so. Where are we getting food from."

"Animals?" He suggested.

I looked around, to my surprise, I could actually see a few pigs, their pinkness making them stand out against the green of the sprawling plains.

"Ok, I'll try. I guess we'll find out."

He turned back to his building as I walked away in the direction of the pigs. I assumed that I killed them just like I had done with the sheep, turns out I was right. In no time I had plenty of raw porkchops, even after munching on a fair few of them. I was glad there was no blood, I had always had a weak stomach for that sort of thing.

I immediately questioned myself, had I? How would I know that of I hadn't lived before. I smiled in triumph, I think it was safe to assume that we hadn't only existed for three days, which was reassuring to me at least.

Tom had finished the house by the time I got back. It wasn't great, but it would suffice for what it was meant to do. It was small as well, barely enough to hold the 'crafting table' as Tom called it, and the two beds.

He was in the process of moving everything in when I gave him the food. He mumbled thanks as he tore into the meat, obviously desiring food more than he had anticipated. I left him and moved my bed so it rested in one corner of the house. Well, it was more like a shack, but that was besides the point.

Having finished all of his food, Tom motioned for me to come outside. I watched as he narrowed the hole down to a one by two space, then placed a door down. I looked at it then went up and opened it. Then closed it. Then opened it. Then-

"Please stop, that makes a horrendous noise." Tom said in disgust.

"Sorry," I grinned, but I couldn't resist. I did one more time before he barged past me inside the house. I had annoyed him. It felt good.

I got in my bed, noticing that there was a hole in the ceiling right over where I was laying. I didn't point it out, just stared against the pinpricks that were stars against the night sky, before sleep welcomed me into its dark embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>So, when I wrote this (the story part, not this part) it had EXACTLY 1,000 words. So I decided it was fate. Fate for what, I don't know, but I will figure it out eventually. I just wanted to share that with you guys.<strong>

**Anyway, you guys seem to be loving this story, 3 of everything already, literally. It's great. Though it's probably because it's a rare specimen of Mianite fanfiction, but its still great! :D**

**Also, I shall be uploading more soon, it's just that I'm doing this little (not really) painful thing called _Camp NaNoWriMo._ If you don't know what that is, I don't encourage you to find out. Expect me to update more in August (Maybe). I think I also said this last chapter, but oh well.**

**Have a great day!**

**~ZZefyre**


End file.
